1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a machine tool which performs oscillation cutting.
2. Description of the Related Art
When swarf is continuously generated during the machining of a workpiece using the cutting tool of a machine tool, the swarf may become entangled with the cutting tool. Thus, a technology of oscillating the tool so as to intermittently cut the workpiece is known (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5033929 or Japanese Patent No. 5139592).